The House Of Justice
by princessreigns
Summary: These are the women of The Shield, Layla, Kaitlyn and Eve. Being with a fellow Shield member seemed like the dream, but relationship problems still exist. Follow these three ladies as they juggle the everyday issues of being with the three men that they care about. Dean Ambrose/Layla. Seth Rollins/Kaitlyn. Roman Reigns/Eve Torres. (AU)
1. The Planning Period

**The House of Justice**

* * *

_- The Planning Period -_

* * *

Like many other day that week, Layla sat there watching men rush around her to get work done. Her eyes only glanced up now and then to make sure the workers didn't drop or break anything.

She had been looking over the design for the ballroom where her wedding would be taking place for about two months straight. Most of the work had been finished. All she had to do was make final adjustments and get everything paid for.

"Where would you like these to go, ma'am?" The younger man asked, holding a bouquet of white roses, her personal favorite.

"That table over there will be fine for now." She said, gesturing him over to the long table in the back of the ballroom.

Her mind wandered away from the matters at hand as her cell phone screen flashed. Without even looking at the caller ID, she answered. "Hello,"

"Hello, Mrs. Ambrose?"

She smiled at the titled she would soon be given. Mrs. Ambrose, it rolled right off the tongue. "I'm not married just yet. You can still call me by my maiden name."

"Well, your wedding is in three weeks, I just figured Mrs. Ambrose would be more suitable."

The British beauty nodded, standing to her feet and walking into the lobby so she could hear. "How's the construction going?"

"Good, everything is getting done ahead of schedule. I think the installation process can be started today and finished by tomorrow."

"What about rough electrical and plumbing, when will those things be completed?"

"It'll be done before the end of the week as well."

This made the brunette-haired beauty very content. Her house that she and Dean would be living in was progressing quickly. Unfortunately, their house wouldn't be complete by the time her honeymoon arrived. Nonetheless, it was coming along.

"How much will be done by the time I get back from my honeymoon?"

Wade chuckled, adjusting the construction hat on his head. "Depends on where you're going?"

"Dean hasn't told me all of that. He's keeping it a secret."

"If you're on the honeymoon for about a month, I'd say by the time you came back, we could have the insulation and drywall up. We'll just have to see how the weather will be."

"Wow, you really do work fast."

"We promised you the best service when you contacted us, Ms. El. We tend to stick to our guarantee here at Barrett and company."

Layla's call was soon interrupted by a beep, indicating that she had another call coming in. "Uh, Wade, can I call you back another time, I have another call."

"Sure no problem, Ms. El, just remember that I'll need the budget the next time I see you."

"No problem," With that, Layla switched from her call with Wade Barrett to the incoming call. "Hello,"

Her fiancé snickered at her. 'Hello,' wasn't the typical welcome he usually received from her. "What happened to 'hey babe'?"

Layla smiled to herself, hearing her fiancé's voice. She had been working on her wedding plans almost all day and hadn't had the chance to see him when she woke up that morning.

"Hi honey," She took a moment to step outside of the facility where her nuptials would be taking place, for her conversation with Dean was more private.

"How are the last-minute touches of our wedding going?"

"Everything's perfect. I can't believe I'm going to be Mrs. Ambrose in a few weeks." This fact alone brought a bright, warm smile onto her face.

Dean's personality sparked different opinions in many people. Most of Layla's friends figured he wasn't her type and in some ways, he wasn't. One thing about Dean that drew Layla in was his charm. Others didn't see it, but Layla did.

"I'm excited to be waking up to my wife every morning from now on." Layla could hear the slight tone of cockiness in his voice in the statement. Confidence was another trait that instead of turning her off turned her onto him. She liked that he screamed self-confidence.

"Soon, I'll be waking up to my husband."

"You know, you're the only one who could tie me down. Any other woman wouldn't have been successful at doing that." He stated matter-of-factly.

Layla knew this declaration to be true. Before meeting Layla, Dean was a player. His mentality was to hit-it-and-quit-it. He could have sex with any woman and throw her to the side later. The Ohio native broke many hearts in the past because of his lifestyle choice.

Other women were so easy to give it up to him. That's why it was so easy for him to sleep with them and walk away with no regrets. However, Layla wasn't the same.

She had her morals and values set in stone. Dean wouldn't be the first man to try to win her over. The British beauty smelled his game from miles away when they first met. She read his character well. She knew what he wanted, but she wasn't the one to give it up to just anyone.

Layla was the first woman to make him truly work for it.

When it came to women in the past, his goal was to get between their legs. With Layla, he found that he his objective was quite different. He wanted her trust. He wanted her affection. Soon enough, he found that he wanted her heart.

"But before the big day, we both have some unfinished business to attend to." Dean said, breaking the peaceful silence of their phone conversation.

"And what would that be exactly?" Layla questioned as she sat behind the wheel of her car. She completed her work in the ballroom. Now, all she had to do was sit around and patiently wait for her wedding day.

"I see you forgot that the guys are throwing me a bachelor party next week."

Ah, the dreaded traditions of having a wedding.

Layla didn't particularly care for a bachelorette party. She just didn't see the point in having to 'send one off' before marriage, but her friends still insisted on throwing her one. Likewise, Dean's friends wanted to celebrate his so-called 'last day as a free man'.

"Dean, you know how I feel about those kinds of parties."

He nodded on the other line, knowing very well that Layla was against that particular wedding tradition. "I know, but it'll just be the boys and I."

"Really, you won't have strippers and random women coming out of cakes?"

A low chuckle came from Dean's mouth. "I don't know what they have planned, babe. All I know is that there is going to be alcohol."

"Promise me you won't get drunk then."

"When have you ever known me to have a problem with alcohol? I know my limits. I'm not going to drink 'til the point of no return."

"Good," Layla looked up at the road as the light that had held her turned green. "I'm on my way home. When can I expect my future husband to get there?"

He took a quick glance down at his watch. "Probably around five or six o'clock, yeah, I have to work overtime today."

Layla let a sigh escape her glossy pink lips, running her hand through her brunette locks. "I have to wait that long to see you. I didn't get to see you this morning."

He smirked lightly at her whining. It was rather cute actually. "Don't worry your beautiful, little head. I'll be home soon."

As she pulled into the driveway of her and Dean's current home, she cut the ignition off and leaned back in her seat. "Fine, I'll try to be patient. But I just got home, so I'm going to clean things before you get here."

"Well, I'll see you in a few hours, babe. Love you."

"Love you too," She ended her phone call with her fiancé, sitting her phone on the nightstand by her bed.

Layla fell back onto the unmade bed, relaxing into the comfortable mess of the sheets. She took a moment to close her eyes and take in everything.

Her unwanted bachelorette party was coming up and her wedding was in a few weeks. All of it was coming a lot sooner than she originally imagined. Though everything felt rushed, Layla wasn't too worried.

Marriage was a beautiful thing. It was two people coming together to spend the rest of their lives as one unit. While Dean and Layla were complete opposites, the couple was the epitome of what matrimony was genuinely about.

Her phone ringing pulled away from her previous thoughts. She sat up tiredly, pushing the call button and holding the phone to her ear. "Yeah,"

"Hey Lay, I realize you may be tired, but the girls and I were wondering if you were busy?"

"Right now, no." She replied dryly.

"Great, that means you can go lingerie shopping with us."

"Kells, why would I need to go lingerie shopping?"

Her blonde-headed friend smiled, happily giving her an answer. "You're getting married soon. After your wedding, you have a honeymoon. I assume you and Dean are going to have some special time together. That special time involves you showing off some sexy lingerie to your new hubby."

Layla giggled, rolling her eyes slightly. "I'm flattered that you care so much about mine and Dean's 'special time', as you call it, but why don't you and the girls buy lingerie and just give it to me at my bachelorette party?"

"We could do that, but we had different types of gifts in mind for that." Kelly stated proudly.

Layla refused to ask her what kinds of gifts in which she was referring. Instead, she agreed to go shopping if she could get a few minutes of rest. Kelly decided her request was valid and ended the call.

Taking a quick look at her clock, she stood to her feet. She had to get the house cleaned up and didn't have time to waste.

Sprucing up things in her and Dean's small one bedroom condo wouldn't take long.

Once the condo appeared completely spotless, the British beauty took a minute to lie down and relax. If she was going to be spending the next few hours with her friends shopping, she needed as much energy as possible, making her rest even more necessary.

Without wasting another second, she settled on the couch in the living room. Before long, her eyelids closed, and she drifted off into a much-needed sleep.

* * *

"You're not going to give me any details about the party?"

Dean voiced that question many times over the course of his conversation with Seth. Dean wasn't the type of man who enjoyed enigmas, no matter how much of one he was to others. If the boys were going to throw him a bachelor party, he felt like he needed to be in on it.

"Nope, Roman and I would like to keep the plans of your party strictly clandestine. We find that it would be better that way."

"You boys think you're funny, but I'm serious, man." Dean said, his Bluetooth attached to the side of his head. His focus was the road, but Seth's annoying-ness was making it difficult to concentrate. "Will there be strippers because Layla isn't to keen on the idea?"

"I'm not saying what we have planned, but if there were to be strippers, I'm sure Layla would be fine with attractive women dancing on you. I wouldn't mind it, personally."

Seth wasn't one to cave quickly. In a way, that made him a great friend, but at this exact moment, he didn't need his sassy attitude now. "Where's Roman, I bet he'll tell me."

"I bet he won't. He's helping me plan things out. I'm keeping said things private. Simple plan, right,"

"Where are you two now?"

Seth kicked his feet up, laying back against his couch. "Your resident ninja's at home. I'm sure Roman's still at work, you know, making deals and that type of shit."

"He's a hard worker. Don't shit on his lifestyle."

Seth rolled his eyes at this. He knew how hard the older man worked and in a way, he admired it, but everyone needed to take a break at one point. Roman was at that point. His friend needed a good vacation to take his mind of everything. Maybe Dean's upcoming wedding would be the perfect time to just sit back and relax.

"I still can't believe that my buddy Ambrose over here is settling down."

Had someone told him a year ago that he would be getting married; he would have been all laughs. A heartbreaker didn't married and certainly, there wasn't a woman out there worth marrying, just sexing.

When Layla said he changed, he really had. At first, he didn't think anything about it. After all, his plan was to have sex with her. She was a challenge that he didn't mind accepting. He'd never met a girl who turned down his advances. The British beauty had, but that didn't stop him. If he wanted her, he was going to have her.

Before long, he had stop caring about having sex with her. He realized that he was still hanging around because he had begun to like her. Now, they were tying the knot.

Dean remembered telling his folks for the first time. His mother rejoiced, saying that it would be the happiest day of his life. His father held a poker face to the news. Just like him, he never truly showed emotion. That's where he got his cold side from, his father.

Overall, he assumed his parents ,as well as the rest of his family, were happy for him.

Seth and Roman, however, laughed like hell. They had known Dean for years and he was not the marrying type. It took a while before his two friends could comprehend that he actually popped the question.

"Well, Seth, I am the only one who has been in a relationship long enough to be getting married."

"Roman's been dating that girl for about four or five months." The two-toned man stated this matter-of-factly.

Dean chuckled. "So you think four to five months is long enough to be dating someone to marry them?"

"How long were you with Layla before you dropped down to one knee?"

"Almost two years,"

"Damn, you really did fall for her if you were with her for that long. When did you know you were 'in love'?"

Dean could hear the mocking in his voice. Seth sure was a piece of work. "Do you really fucking care, Rollins?"

"Hey," The young latter shouted into the phone, causing Dean to cuss aloud at him. "If I didn't give a fuck, I wouldn't have asked, man. Now, when did you know?"

Dean pulled into his driveway, turning the ignition off. He chose to wait before giving Seth in answer. Making his way into the house, he noticed a few shopping bags on the living room floor. Someone went shopping apparently.

"Dean, I know your ass is still there. You wanna answer my question or not, jackass?"

"Cussing at me won't make me response any quicker. It'll just aggravate me, which means you won't get an answer. You should know the answer to your question anyways considering the fact that I told both you and Roman. And I bet your ass is going to ask me again at the bachelor party just to make it a story-tell moment."

Feeling a pair of arms wrap around his waist, he knew he wasn't alone anymore. Circling around, his lips were met with the sweet ones of his fiancée. He returned the kiss, his arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Dean, man!"

"Is that Seth?" Layla asked, giggling, her hand against Dean's chest.

"What's up sweetheart, yeah, it's me. Since your annoying ass boyfriend won't tell me, let me ask you. When did you know that the big softy fell for you?"

Layla's brown irises gazed up, running her manicured fingers through Dean's haircut. Her stare became just as questioning as Seth's inquiry. Obviously, she remembered when Dean told her that he loved her; she definitely recalled telling him that she loved him.

Nevertheless, she did want him to remind her of that moment. Not for her benefit, however, but for Seth's.

"I don't know, Seth," Dean's body stiffened at her response. She was going to make him proclaim his love for her as Seth listened. "Dean, when did you fall in love with me?"

Dean's voice was low, mumbling, "You're really doing this."

"She is." Seth smiled to himself, happy that Layla was on his side during this conversation. "Why can't you just be man enough to tell me?"

"How about this, I'll tell you when you ask me again at that damn bachelor party that you and Roman are throwing. Until then, go re-bleach your hair. Your roots need some help."

Seth's scoff was heard loud and clear by Dean. He dissed his two-toned hair. That was going too far. "Why you 'gotta hate on the hair, what because your stupid hair cut is-"

Dean cut him off by turning his Bluetooth off, hanging up on him. Seth would be pissed, hell, he probably fumed to himself, but Dean didn't care. His attention turned to Layla who was making her way into their bedroom. "I'm going to punish you for that one, Ms."

"Oh really," Her hand held onto her waist, her lips twisting up into a mocking grin. "How so, Mr. Ambrose?"

"Don't act innocent. I know what you were trying to do, but it didn't work." Ambrose pushed his hair out of his face, a common habit he had acclimated. He took a few slow steps over to her, closing the small gap between the two. The same look from before still embedded on her beautiful face. Dean returned her grin with one of his own. His hand covered hers, gripping the fabric of her skirt. Just as he was going to lean into her, her finger brought him to a standstill, stopping his lips.

"I have some wedding planning to attend to. I don't have to get caught up in your games."

Dean's eye widen at her boldness as he watched her leave, his eyes mainly focused on her round backside. "I thought all the planning was done and all that was left is to wait."

"Very true," Layla spoke as Dean walked into the room, removing his t-shirt and throwing it to the side. "I still must make sure everything is ready and that all of our guests are going to make it."

"You are the one with the most guests. I only acquired a few family members."

A hard nudge in Dean's shoulder shut him up temporarily. Instead of mentioning something else that would potentially get him hit, he opted for an eye roll.

"I have family in many places that want to see me take your hand in marriage, most of which have yet to meet you."

"Aren't they distance family?"

"Whether distance or immediate, it doesn't matter. They're my family and they want to see me happy. If it takes our money to fly them out here, we'll fly them out."

He shrugged his shoulders in reply. Understanding her reasoning, he chose not to push the subject any further. Family was important to both of them, but Layla was definitely closer to hers than he to his. Furthermore, her family was bigger.

"You never told me where you were taking me on our honeymoon."

Dean, who rested comfortably next to her, glanced over at her. He smiled at her curiosity, but wasn't going to give in. "It's a surprise; I'm not telling you."

"Can't give me a clue,"

"Unfortunately, no, you'll see."

"Can you at least tell me when we need to pack?" Layla inquired, leaning her head against his shoulder.

He thought on it for a moment, swathing his arm over her shoulder. "After our reception, we can come back here. We'll pack and then we leave the morning after."

"How much will I need to pack? After all, I don't know how far we're going."

Layla was rather persistent when it came to their honeymoon, but then again, what woman wouldn't be? The honeymoon was the only thing that he had full control over. The wedding consisted mostly of Layla's input. He had a very small part in the actual planning, so the honeymoon required all of his ideas and preparation.

"I'll let you decide how much to pack, baby girl."

The British beauty displayed a cute pout upon her lips. Dean placed a kiss against her temple, embracing her. "Just trust me, you will love our honeymoon."

For now, she would let the subject of their honeymoon subside. Dean didn't plan to tell her a single detail of the intimate trip. He had made it his responsibility to plan their vacation. She thought it was sweet that he was willing to arrange everything himself.

"Fine," She leaned up to give him a sweet peck on the lips. "Don't spend too much on me."

"My arrangements, my budget choices, sweetheart."

Though there were still a few hours left in the day, Layla did have a nap to make up for missing. Layla threw her arm around his waist, embracing him as her head rested on his broad chest. Lying there, her fingers traced small patterns on Dean's abdomen. A dreamy smile appeared on her face.

In a matter of weeks, she would be Mrs. Dean Ambrose; the feeling was surreal.

Before her eyes began to shut, the last thing her eyes saw was a small, but visible grin on Dean's face. He may not have shown it often due to his hard exterior, but he was just as excited as she was about their ceremony. It was rather cute.

"Goodnight, babe," She yawned.

"It isn't dark yet." He laughed, pulling her curvy frame into him. He looked down to see her eyes had closed, her chest rising and falling. "Sweet dreams, Lay."

* * *

_There's the first chapter. Leave some feedback below and tell me what you think._


	2. Two Toned

**The House of Justice**

* * *

_Two Toned_

* * *

For the first time in weeks, her phone wasn't a priority.

Keeping up with reality outside of her small one bedroom apartment was an important part of Kaitlyn's life. Texting, e-mailing and talking to her friends and other peers provided her life with entertainment. It kept her mind off the negative parts of actuality.

This week, however, was different.

Her phone remained off. In fact, she took the battery out it. The last thing she needed was a phone call. The only things she required were breakup remedies: a good romance movie, popcorn and a pint of Ben & Jerry's.

Break ups weren't a new thing to her, so she wasn't completely distraught, but she was hurt.

She'd been seeing this guy for almost four months. He had painted this perfect picture for her. He was charming, funny, thoughtful, and considerate; he was the knight in shining armor every woman wanted.

His acts caused her to fall right into his arms and in doing that, he broke her.

It wasn't as if she wasn't use to this. Just a month ago, she had gotten out of a three-month relationship. It ended the same way. As a matter a fact, this break up trend had become repetitive with her.

Nevertheless, the Texas native was a hopeless romantic, a trait that was a current disadvantage to her life.

She cuddled up on her couch in a pair of grey, baggy sweatpants, a camouflaged tank top and a simple pair of black ankle socks with her blonde and black hair tied up in a loose ponytail atop her head. Her favorite blanket consumed her body as she watched _Titanic_ and ate out of a pint of ice cream.

Her comfortable state was suddenly interrupted when her doorbell rung.

In frustration, she pulled herself away from her living room couch and made her way towards the door. Reluctantly, she opened it.

"Hey buddy, how's it hanging?" Her friend pushed his way into her home, an adorable small on his face.

"Seth, you're disturbing Kaitlyn time." She closed the door once Seth was fully inside. Her hand smoothed the stray strands of hair down that had come out of her ponytail. Her hands held her hips, watching her slightly older friend get cozy on her sofa.

"Why do you have popcorn everywhere and what is up with the Ben & Jerry's?"

"Seth, this is what women do when men break up with us. I'm not upset that you barged in here. I can get past that. However, you interrupted _Titanic_. Who does that?"

His eyebrows shot up as he straightened himself out. He didn't know exactly how women worked. Then again, he could assume any women who watched a romantic flick while eating ice cream out of the original container experienced heartbreak.

He stood up, making his way over to her with his arms wide open. "Bring it in."

A half-hearted smile tugged at her lips. He really did mean well. She returned his embraced, hugging him tightly. His arms held her close, knowing well that this hadn't been the first time she had went through this.

After a few seconds of just standing there enfolded in each other, the two friends moved to the couch she once sat on. "Tell me, what's his name?"

Seth laid himself back on the relaxing piece of furniture. Kaitlyn rested her head on the Iowa native's shoulder. Her eyes glanced up at his. "Cody, I told you about him about a month or two ago."

"This Cody fellow is a jerk and doesn't deserve someone like you."

"Don't feed me the typical pep talk that all girls hear after a break up."

"Pep talk or not, sweetheart, it's the truth. No one is worthy of my best friend."

Kaitlyn straightened herself up, sitting Indian style on the couch. Seth altered his posture place, resting his head on her thigh. She figured he wouldn't lay that way for long; it looked like a painful position. Somehow, he found a way to bear it and remained relaxed.

"What can I do as your best friend to take your mind off that asshole?"

She grinned to herself. Seth had good intentions; he always did. They had known each other for years. Surprisingly enough, they'd met each other a friend's Halloween party about eight years back. Kaitlyn went a little on the sexier side and dressed as a Houston Texans cheerleader. Seth, on the other hand, took a comical approach and dressed as a hotdog.

Kaitlyn being a self-proclaimed comedian herself found his costume entertaining. In a way, Kaitlyn thought her attire was humorous because she had never seen herself as the sexy type. She never put herself down about her looks. Sure, she had confidence and believed she looked good, but sexy never fit her label.

As soon as she and Seth met, they hit it off. Kaitlyn loved his fun, quirky personality. He was sociable and got along with just about everyone. Not to mention, he looked cute.

Their personalities immediately connected. Instead of becoming an item as Kaitlyn's friends suggested they would, the two became best friends.

In fact, Kaitlyn convinced the Iowa native to bleach his hair. Originally, Seth protested the idea. Blonde wasn't his thing. He left the two-toned hair look to Kaitlyn. Sooner than later, he caved in. However, he only agreed to bleach some his hair, leaving the rest of it its original dark brown color.

She looked down at Seth whose head lay on her lap. She casually ran her fingers friends through his hair. "Don't worry your cute, little head trying to make me feel better. I'll be just fine."

"You sure, I can kick his ass if you want."

"I'm positive. Now get up so I can get this mess cleaned up."

"What if I clean it up for you? Popcorn, half empty ice cream container and all,"

Kaitlyn moved Seth's head so she could stand up. Her expression questioned Seth's inquiry. He wasn't one to clean up a mess that wasn't his. "What's in it for you?"

"Whoever said there was something in it for me?" The older friend inquired innocently. Her eyes widen, knowing exactly what Seth wanted, but waited for him to ask. "Fine, if I clean the couch, I can sleep on it tonight."

"Implying that you can spend the night, I see."

He shrugged nonchalantly, hoping that the latter would accept his request. He watched a small smile appear on her face. "Fine, you may stay, but I'm expecting you to make breakfast in the morning."

It wouldn't be the first time Seth cooked for her. He was notorious -or so he liked to think- for his amazing culinary skills. He was no top-notch chef, but he certainly wasn't horrible.

"No problem, it'll be the best breakfast you have ever tested. I promise."

Kaitlyn smirked, patting her friend on the shoulder as she passed him. She made her way into her bathroom to take a shower. Seth could stay if he desired, but it was getting late.

Getting out of the shower a few minutes later, she covered her body in a towel. She looked in her living room to find Seth knocked out on her couch. He was always one to fall asleep fast. She sent a sweet smile in his direction before disappearing into her room for the night.

* * *

"Good morning, sleeping beauty,"

Kaitlyn yawned as she ventured into her kitchen and saw Seth slaving over the stove. She could smell food cooking from the moment she woke up. "How long have you been up?"

"Eh, fifteen or twenty minutes," He glanced over at her, taking in exactly how she looked when she woke up in the morning. With him and her being friends for years, this wasn't the first time he had spent the night at her place. He could remember several nights when they would go to parties and he became wasted. Instead of spending those drunken nights at his place, he stayed at hers and awakened with a headache the next morning.

Kaitlyn had her blonde and black hair tied up in a messy bun, her body clad in a pair of boy shorts and a black bra. Kaitlyn did usually walk around shirtless around men. Nevertheless, with her and Seth being so close, it didn't matter what she wore in front of him.

Seth appreciated her natural beauty. Most women he seen in the pasted relied on makeup to up their appearance. Kaitlyn looked just as gorgeous with makeup as she did without it. Though he liked when a women knew how to wear cosmetics, the Iowa native preferred a natural women.

"You look great, by the way." He complimented.

"Even with morning breath," She walked over to her coffee maker ready to start the day off right, but saw that her friend already had a batch brewing. "Have you memorized my morning routine or something?"

He turned to her, turning the stove down. "I don't believe you have morning breath, but even if you did, your attractiveness would mask it. And as far as your routine goes, no, I haven't committed it to memory; but, I know you love coffee."

Kaitlyn grinned at Seth's accolade. He always had this charm about him. "I'm surprised you didn't wake up and drive down to Starbucks then."

Once the food finished, he fixed her plate first, sitting it off to the side. "Had I got up early enough, I might have driven to pick you up a cappuccino. Then again, I thought you would appreciate it if I made it myself."

"Well, it is the thought that counts, huh." She looked to see what he equipped for them to eat. "Look who cooked all of my favorites."

The duo made their way to her table, taking a seat opposite one another. The two friends carried on conversation as they divulged into the meal that Seth made.

"Huh, I guess you can cook." Kaitlyn joked, looking up from her plate to see his offend facial expression.

"How dare you, I'm surely on Chef Boyardee level when it comes to cooking."

"Chef Boyardee…eh, maybe, but you're no Chef Ramsay, that's for sure."

His brown eyes looked up at her hazel ones, his eyebrows slightly raised. "Touché, my friend, touché,"

Kaitlyn and Seth made short work of their food once the two stop discussing Seth's culinary skills. Rollins collected the plates, took them into the kitchen and made it his job to wash them himself.

"I have a dishwasher. You could just use that."

"I see the dishwasher, but I feel obligated to wash them myself."

"Well aren't you a boy scout?"

Seth titled his body in her direction, eyeing her. "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or be very offended, though I'm sure it's the latter."

Kaitlyn giggled to herself, leaving her friend to clean up. She made her way back into her messy bedroom. Her bed looked disordered with the sheets all scrunched up. Despite her unmade room, she settled herself back into bed, pondering what she'd do for the day.

"Princess," He stepped in front of her door. His eyes scanned over her bedroom. "This from a woman who supposedly keeps her house in tip-top shape,"

"Don't judge me, Rollins. I've seen your bedroom on many occasions and it's usually worse than mine. You constantly have PS3 controllers on the floor, your sheets are usually on the floor and one time, I swear I found a pizza box under your bed."

"You left that pizza box there during the last super bowl. You ordered it, ate it in my room -sharing only one or two slices might I add- and shoved the box under my bed."

She rolled her eyes, disagreeing with what she deemed a false statement. Seth took it upon himself to jump on her bed, almost making her fall. Her jaw dropped slightly as she shoved him.

"It's been a while since I've sat on your bed. Let me enjoy this coziness."

"Go enjoy the coziness of my couch that you slept on last night."

"Don't be mean to me or I won't make you breakfast anymore." Seth decided to rest his head on her pillow. His blonde and black hair cascaded over the cushion. "What's the plan for today?"

"I don't know. You could take me to the gym and I could work off the popcorn and ice cream." Kaitlyn ran her hands over her stomach. She attempted to squeeze some of her skin, but wasn't successful. "Are you trying to make yourself look chunky?" He asked.

"No, but I have skin that needs firming." She insisted.

Seth half-smiled, shaking his head in disagreement. "None of your skin needs firming. You look beautiful."

A warm blush placed itself on her cheeks followed by a sweet smile. "Thank you, you're rather handsome yourself with your two toned hair that matches mind."

"It was your idea for me to bleach my hair. Don't say it matches yours…even though it does."

"And what an amazing idea it was!"

Seth's voice became deeper, rolling his eyes at her. "You never thoroughly answered my question. What are we doing today?"

Kaitlyn tapped her finger on her temple, faking an interrogative expression. "You can take me shopping, I'd like that."

"I could do that. But should I really spend my good, hard earn money on you? I love you and everything but should I have to sit and watch you try on Victoria Secret?"

She bust out in a fit of laughter. Was he serious? Did he really think she would even walk into a store like Victoria Secret with him there?

"Sethie bear," He sighed at the annoying nickname she'd given for him. "Unless we had a bet or something, I would not let you go into a lingerie store with me."

"Good to know," Rollins grinned to himself. "So what do you need me to buy for you?"

"I do need a dress for Layla's wedding reception."

"You're telling me you can't just wear your bridesmaid dress to the reception. I'm going to wear the same suit in the wedding to the reception."

This comment triggered another eye roll from her. "I'm a woman, Seth. Not to mention that Layla has a dress that she is changing into. We've agreed to buy separate outfits for the receptions."

"Women are complex. I don't understand why you just can't wear your bridesmaid dress…"

"Because, Seth, we are women. We need more than one dress."

Just like many other men, Seth would never understand women. Having more than one dress for a wedding party made absolutely no sense to him. A dress was a dress in his mind. Why change into something different?

"If it'll make your pretty, little heart happy, I'll get it for you. 'Wanna pick it up today?"

Kaitlyn looked over at her clock. Currently, it was five minutes after noon. The wedding was a few weeks away and she obviously needed the dress before the bachelorette party at the end of the week. So it would have been best to go that day.

"How about we get dressed and go now?" Kaitlyn recommended.

"Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready."

Kaitlyn gave him a surprised look. "How is that going to work when you spent the night here? You don't have any clothes here do you?"

"I'm rather sure I can go to my place, change and be back in less than ten."

Seth only lived a few minutes away from Kaitlyn's apartment, so getting from there to his house and back would only a take a few minutes. And knowing Seth, he would throw on a pair of sweats, a top and that would only take less than five minutes.

"Seth, how about you wear the pants you have on now and I'll let you wear that shirt I borrowed from you a while back. Then, we can leave."

"That's too much work. Tell you what," Rollins stood up to face her with the most serious expression on his face. "I'll give you some time to get ready. Put on your nice, fashionable clothes, do your make-up and curl your hair or whatever. When you're finished, we can go to mines and I'll get ready. Then, I'll take you to buy this dress."

His plan took more work than hers, but Kaitlyn didn't bother to give him a rebuttal. She chose to agree with him, pulling some clothes from her closet then disappeared into her bathroom.

It didn't take long for her to throw on a pair of ripped shorts, a sheer black button up and a pair of white sneakers. She left her hair down and only put on eye shadow and lip balm.

Kaitlyn's quickness came as a surprise to Seth. Some women took hours to get ready; he'd known that from previous relationships. Kaitlyn, however, didn't care all that much about glamming up.

"That was fast."

"I know," she smiled sarcastically. "Now let's go."

She grabbed her purse and walked to her door. Seth stepped in front of her, cutting her off. At first, she was going to act insulted. But he opened the front door for her.

"Aw, thank you gentlemen. Who's car we taking, yours or mine?"

"I would assume we would take mine because if we didn't, I would be car-less when you dropped my off at home."

"Don't give me attitude, Rollins."

Seth shrugged nonchalantly as Kaitlyn walked passed him. Before closing the door, he made sure to lock it.

He opened the passenger side door to his car for her then proceeded to get in the driver's side.

Starting the car, he took a quick glance at her. A smirk tugged at his lips. "Women..." He mumbled lowly as he pulled out of her drive way and drove to his place.

* * *

_Thank you everyone for the reviews on the last chapter; I really appreciate it. Stay tuned for the next two characters.  
And to the guest reviewer, the story itself is AU. As far as Seth and Dean's characters are concerned, I only write them as I see them  
__and in no way are their personalities or anything I write about them in this story based on real life. I do appreciate that you were honest with your  
review though and I hope you continue to read/review. :)_


	3. Don't I Know You

**The House of Justice**

* * *

_Don't I Know You_

* * *

Clad in a tight, pencil skirt, black high heels and a white button up blouse, Eve Torres was dressed for business. Straightened to perfection, her brown tresses fell to her waist. She had just enough makeup on to bring out her features instead of covering them up.

"Someone surely cleans up well."

A confidence smile displayed itself on her glossy lips. Walking into her place of work, compliments met her at the door. Today wouldn't be any different. She raised the pair of shades that covered her emerald irises to meet a set of friendly eyes. "Good afternoon, Mr. Del Rio."

The older man sent a wink in her direction as she sauntered her way over to his desk. "I'm not the only one who knows how to clean up, you know. If I'm not mistaken, you're wearing a very expensive suit.

"I only wear the best, Ms. Torres." His words exuded self-confidence, but she expected that tone when it came to Del Rio. He had a lifestyle that everyone would kill to live, and he wasn't ashamed to gloat about it. "But I would much rather appreciate your beauty than gossip about myself."

Eve smirked at his flirty remark. A thank you would usually be in order, but she knew Del Rio's game. He was a handsome man, of course, but she wasn't the only coworker he sweet-talked. "Have a nice day, Del Rio."

Since she had arrived somewhat early, getting her latte before she left home was impossible. Beginning her workday off without it would mean an unsuccessful afternoon. Before sitting down at her cubicle, she needed to down a warm beverage.

"You missed your coffee too, huh?"

Eve turned to see a fellow friend of hers who appeared to have the same goal as her. "I rushed to get ready this morning and forgot to grab a cup." She stood there, tapping her manicured fingers on the counter. "I see you did the same."

Her blonde hair friend nodded, confirming Eve's statement and taking a sip of the warm drink. "Aren't you excited for Layla?" She inquired, changing to subject of conversation.

Waiting for her cup of coffee to finish, Eve turned to face Kelly. "I've only known Layla for so long, and I honestly don't know Dean that well. From what I've been told, he use to be the player type, but what, he changed or something."

"Anyone can change, Eve. He changed for the better; he changed for love."

Eve shrugged nonchalantly, rolling her eyes. "Good for him, I guess." She let Kelly's supportive statements roll off her shoulder. The brown-haired beauty had only known Layla for a few months. In that short amount of time, she formed somewhat of a camaraderie with the older woman, but she couldn't call her a close friend. When she met Layla, she met Dean as well and developed her own individual judgment of him. He seemed reserved, closed off from anyone who he didn't know. She didn't know if he took to her well, but in a way, Eve didn't particularly care. His views of her weren't important.

She could only assume from the closeness of his and Layla's relationship that she was happy. If Layla were happy, Eve would be happy for her. She didn't have much of a choice since she was one of the bridesmaids.

"Did you get her a gift for her bachelorette party?"

"I picked up something both her and Dean could enjoy." The Florida native gripped her mug with a sly smirk on her face. Eve didn't bother to ask her younger friend exactly what she was referring. "What did you get her?"

After what seemed like hours, her latte finished and she could finally take a much-needed sip. "I bought her this sheer camisole with matching underwear."

"Sounds cute,"

"I purchased a similar one for myself in a pale pink color. I couldn't help myself."

"That sounds like something you would do, but tell me this. You're single. What's the point of you buying yourself one and having no one to show if off to?"

Eve's eyes widen, an offended scoff leaving her mouth. "Why can't I just spoil myself, why do I have to be in a relationship?"

"It's just you haven't been in a solid relationship in a while, and you don't date that much either."

"Excuse me, but aren't you single as well?"

"That's true, but I date. I don't push guys away like you do."

Eve simply rolled her eyes at Kelly. The younger woman was naïve in the brunette's mind. "Kelly, I don't push men away. There just isn't a man out there that could measure up to me. I have a strict criteria for them meet. If they can't meet said principle, that isn't my problem."

Kelly didn't know what to say to the Denver native. She had a set of rules she lived by that seemed ridiculous to the blonde. Eve made it seem like no man could match her, like there was no person of the opposite sex out there who was good enough.

"You mean to tell me that there isn't any man out there that you're attracted to in the slightest bit?"

Eve and Kelly walked back to their cubicles together still in conversation. Luckily, the two close friends worked side by side. "I never said that there wasn't an attractive man out there somewhere." Eve said, turning her attention to focus on the large stack of papers on her desk. "But it's going to take a lot more than looks for me to fall for any guy."

"I realize that." Kelly sighed. Arguing against Eve's headstrong attitude was almost impossible. She stood her ground all too well for Kelly to create a dispute. "I'm just saying you set your standards way too high. I think you'll meet your counterpart. Then, you'll have a run for your money."

A sarcastic snicker slipped through Eve's lips, followed by a half-smile. "I wouldn't sound so sure if I were you, Kells."

Their conversation soon died down as both of their concentration went back to their work. It was late in the afternoon, and Eve planned to get everything done and ready ahead of schedule.

"Eve, do you have any plans after you get off?"

The question came at random. Eve's mind went from her computer to the younger man leaning against her desk. The Denver native rolled her eyes, running her hand through her auburn locks. "I have plans already." She spoke dryly.

"Well, maybe tomorrow then,"

"Zack, I am not interested. Why don't you go back to the mailroom and do your job."

Unintentionally, Kelly giggled as she overheard Eve's conversation. She looked over to see a confident smile still on Zack's face. This wasn't the first time the Long Island native had made a move on her friend; it certainly wouldn't be the last.

"Why do you keep turning me down, Eve…there's obviously something between us -"

"There is nothing between us which might be the problem. Some sort of barrier needs to be in front of me to block you. Look, I'm trying to work, Ryder. I can't do that when you're constantly harassing me."

Zack held his hands up in defensive. Just as he began to say something else, Eve held her hand up, stopping him mid-sentence. "Bye Zack,"

Kelly watched from the other side of the room as he walked off defeated.

"Why do you always put him down like that?"

"Please Kells, look at him. Do I even need to point out why I turn him down?"

Eve shook her head, looking at Kelly. From the look on Kelly's face, Eve assumed her friend could answer her own question. With all the distractions out the way, she could do her job and finish her day off right.

* * *

"How many reps do you plan on doing - I'm getting very tired of spotting you."

An exhausted groan slipped through his mouth. He finished his last rep, giving the weight to his friend. "What's your deal?"

Rollins looked down at the older man. "You're not the only one who has a workout to get in."

Roman combed through his long, wet locks of hair, whipping his head back so that his hair cascaded down his back. "Fine, do your own thing." Roman didn't give his younger friend any thought as he walked off in the opposite direction.

If Seth wanted to do his own thing, that was fine with Reigns. After all, the two men were very different. Their regimen's weren't the same since they're styles weren't similar. Seth was lithe. Roman was a powerhouse.

As Seth went his separate way, Roman took it upon himself to visit the cardio room. Fortunate enough for him, no one was back there. He had the space all to himself.

The quiet atmosphere was exactly what he needed. He had a long, stressful day at work and needed some form of stress relief.

With his headphones on and music blasting in his ears, his head faced the floor as his focus was on jumping rope.

He hadn't even noticed the glass doors of the room open as someone ventured in.

However, it didn't take long for him to notice he wasn't alone anymore. He looked up to see a curvy figure. The woman's back faced him. He was surprised a woman would be at the gym this time of evening. Typically, it was just him, Seth and when Dean wasn't at home with Layla, he would tag along. There might be a few other people there besides the staff members.

The sun was setting outside and it was near dark, but there was this mystery women in the fitness center getting in what looked to be one hell of a workout.

She wore a black sports bra and shorts with a colored pair of sneakers, her dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail. Roman couldn't help but notice her athletic frame. She had curves in all the right places.

Before he knew it, he stood still. The jump rope lay over his shoulder as he watched her. He hadn't even seen her face yet, but she must have been gorgeous.

Her eyes suddenly cut over in his direction, stepping off the treadmill. She'd felt his eyes on her for a while, but decided to acknowledge his presence now. Her green eyes scanned him over, taking in his dominant form of broad shoulders, handsome facial features and a sweat drenched wife beater.

Eye contact didn't last long. A small smile tugged at her lips. She refused to give him recognition. If he wanted to look, he could look all he wanted; she didn't mind.

Once she turned away, she couldn't help but take a quick glance back at him. He certainly looked familiar as if she had seen him somewhere before, but she didn't allow herself to think on it too much longer.

"Excuse me, miss,"

His deep voice called out to her. A few minutes ago, there was a decent amount of distance between the two. Now, he stood behind her shorter frame. She looked up into his light grey eyes.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"What's your name?"

"Eve and you are…"

He held his hand out to her, smirking. "Roman."

Roman…even his name sounded familiar. She placed her hands in his to shake. Instead of shaking it, he held it up to his lips, placing a feathery kiss on the back of her hand. Eve smiled at his gentlemanly act. Oh, he was a charmer.

"You know," Roman lowered her hand, but continued to hold on it. "I think I've seen you somewhere before."

"You look rather familiar yourself." Her eyes darted down, looking at her own hand in his. The back of his thumb stroked her hand. She half-smiled before removing her hand, placing it by her side.

"Tell me, what is a gorgeous woman like you doing at a gym this time of day?"

"If you must know, I got off work late, but I wasn't going to skip working out because of that."

As she took a moment to take in his reaction, her mind worked on figuring out whom he was. She just couldn't finger point where she had seen him before. Obviously, she hadn't paid him much attention the first time they'd met since she couldn't recognize him now.

"It's nice seeing a female who cares so much about her body…and what a body you have."

Eve welcomed his compliment. Guys came on to her all the time. This Roman fellow wouldn't be the first; and he wouldn't be the last. He probably expected her to blush and flirt back. That, however, was the last thing on the brunette's mind.

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself." Eve gave him a dry compliment, appreciating his accolade, but choosing not to boost his ego by giving him one.

Roman didn't have time to form a reply. His conversation with Eve came to a standstill when Seth walked into the room, sweat dripping from his face and torso. "Yo Ro!" He hollered out at an unnecessary volume. Roman looked down, his hand ran over his forehead in frustration.

"Oh there you are," Seth walked up to him. His brown eyes then cut over to the woman in front of him. He smirked at Roman. The younger man assumed Roman spent most of his workout time talking up the beautiful woman in front of them. "Am I interrupting something?"

Roman shot him an irritated look. Seth ignored Roman's glare, chuckling to himself. "It's nice to meet you…"

"Eve," She finished for him, shaking his hand. As she took in Seth's appearance, she realized where she had seen him before. He looked like a mutual friend of Kaitlyn's.

"Eve, hey you're one of Kaitlyn's friends."

Roman looked from Seth to Eve. Apparently, she was Kaitlyn's friend, so Seth knew her. He gave her a once over again. Now he knew where he had seen her.

"Wait. If you're a friend of Kaitlyn's, I'm assuming you know Layla too."

Eve nodded. A small part of her was becoming irritated. She didn't mind talking to the two men, but she came there to exercise not to partake in short conversation.

"You're a bridesmaid of hers. More importantly, I think you're the beautiful woman I get to escort down the aisle."

"If that's the case, I'm guessing you're one of the groomsmen."

"Best man, actually," corrected the Pensacola native.

Seth groaned, running his hand through his two toned hair. "You don't have to remind people, Ro. Look it's getting late. I'm ready to go, so can you close the place up? I'm sure this lovely lady is tired of talking to your face."

Roman only became more annoyed. If he wasn't being a gentleman in front of Eve, he might have punched Seth in the face.

The three of them walked to the front of the building, making awkward conversation.

Roman pulled out a set of keys, locking the door to the facility. "You have keys to this place?"

"I own it." He said, a cocky smirk settling in on his face.

She mumbled lowly, "Well aren't we impressive…"

"I guess I'll be seeing you again soon, Miss Eve." Was the thing he said to her before him and Seth went their separate ways.

She waved the two men off as they made their leave. Seth waved back at her, a bright smile on his face. Once they were out of sight, Eve made her way to her car.

Roman and Seth would be faces she'd be seeing again sooner rather than later with Layla's wedding quickly approaching.

Taking a deep breath, Eve pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards home. Tomorrow was Layla's bachelorette party, and with today being a slightly frantic day, she anticipated that the next would guarantee some relaxation.

* * *

_Thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter._


	4. The Bachelorette Party

**The House of Justice**

* * *

_The Bachelorette Party_

* * *

With Layla's big day rapidly approaching, her bridesmaids had one last piece of official business to attend to before Layla's wedding day. Today marked a very crucial day in any woman's life - a day that Layla hadn't particularly anticipated. It was time for Layla's bachelorette party.

Hosting the festivity was the responsibility of Layla's maid of honor at her beautiful country-style home. Once upon a time, Michelle had been a bride herself. Almost two years ago, she tied the knot with her husband Drew. Being a married woman, she wanted to help Layla as much as possible, including housing the future bride and bridesmaids.

"'Chelle, you didn't have to do all of this."

"Oh please," One of Layla's bridesmaids, Alicia, called out with a class of champagne in one hand. "She did the right thing. Where else would you get this kind of treatment?"

Michelle changed her humble abode completely around to resemble a place of the upmost relaxation. Set up like a spa, a guest room on the second floor came with a manicure/pedicure station, massage parlor and a space off to the side where the girls could receive facials.

"I didn't mind, Layla. You only get married once…well, if you find the right one that is, and from the way you and Dean are together, I know he's the one for you." Just like the rest of the girls, Michelle wore a complimentary robe given to them by a health resort. She rested her head on the back of the chair as she got her nails done.

Layla took a deep breath, attempting to enjoy the leisure. "I just feel like you all put too much money into something I'm only going to have once."

"Believe me, the money was well spent." Layla's close friend, Naomi, added.

"Don't stress yourself out on what went into all of this, Layla. Just enjoy your last few days as a free woman before you settle down like 'Chelle over here."

Michelle grinned, reopening her once closed eyes to look at her younger friend. "Ha ha, don't listen to the single woman."

Kaitlyn acted offending, pouting. "I'm not the only single one here. Kelly, Eve and Alicia are single too."

Eve was receiving a facial but at hearing Kaitlyn, she interjected. "I'm single by choice and I'm enjoying it."

"You make it sound as if Kelly and I are single because we can't find anyone." Alicia stated, sounding slightly insulted.

"No, I didn't say that. It's just you two have an interest in relationships. For instance, I've seen the way you, Alicia, look at Kofi and vice-versa. I don't know why you're not dating yet…"

"I don't know what you're talking about -"

"Oh yes you do," Naomi took that opportunity to intervene. "I see how you flirt with him. Anytime he says something cute or corny, you blush."

Kelly joined in the conversation, agreeing with Eve and Naomi. "Yeah, the last time we all went out, all Kofi and you did was flirt with each other. Personally, I thought it was rather cute."

"Kofi and I are just friends!" Alicia exclaimed, attempting to steer the conversation off her.

"Sure…" The girls said in unison to the displeasure of the red-head.

Alicia stood to her feet, obviously annoyed, and made her way into the kitchen downstairs. Arguing with her friends over who they thought was her potential love interest was no use.

She took it upon herself to get something from the buffet table Michelle had set up in her dining room. There was an array of diverse food and drinks on the table. Whoever catered the party did an amazing job.

"Hey Alicia, you're not upset with us, are you?"

She turned her head to see Kelly and Eve make their way into the dining room, an apologetic look on their faces.

"I'm not really upset. You may think what you will about Kofi and I, but I know what we are." Alicia dressed her plate in some of the food Michelle had on the table.

"Did Michelle cook any of this or is it all catered?"

"I made the cucumber sandwiches," said the Palatka, Florida native as she ventured into the room, the other girls following behind her. "I even convinced Drew to make a few."

"Oh so Mr. McIntyre knows his way around the kitchen, does he?" Eve chuckled, trying one of the sandwiches. "Huh, not bad at all,"

Layla hadn't eaten anything since breakfast earlier that morning. Her stomach was in need of a good meal. Her brown eyes scanned the table for something appealing. A bowl of pasta salad caught her attention. As she began putting the food on her plate, her eyes widen a bit, noting the shape of the pasta. "Uh, 'Chelle…"

"What is it, Lay?"

"Why are there penises in the pasta?"

The room erupted in complete laughter. Eve almost choked on the glass of water she was drinking; Alicia coughed, nearly choking on the finger sandwich she was now consuming.

"I don't know why you're all laughing. There are penises in the salad." Layla said with a look of embarrassment on her face. "Look!"

"No," Michelle stepped in front of her engaged friend. "What Layla means is... the noodles are in the shape of penises."

Layla possessed an expression of disbelief on her face. "Where did you get the idea to make penis-shaped pasta?"

Michelle shrugged nonchalantly. "I saw it on some website. When I was making it, Drew had a similar reaction to the one you're having now; he didn't understand it either."

Layla shook her head. These girls were out to make this bachelorette party as dirty as possible. At least, that's how it seemed. After all, what mind came up with penis pasta?

Once the pampering was finished upstairs, all of them gathered in the living area to enjoy a nice meal before the games ensued. Some of them enjoyed a healthy option from the veggie and fruit platters. Others like Kaitlyn and Kelly enjoy some crackers with cheese.

"I see Michelle put some penis gummies in the Jell-O shots." Michelle's creativity was appreciated by Naomi. Layla found it rather inappropriate, but it didn't seem to matter.

"Really, Michelle?"

"Come on, Layla, live a little." Kelly said, enjoying one of the shots herself. "Have some fun. Plus, if you think the pasta and Jell-O shots are bad, you haven't seen anything yet."

"Oh, I could only imagine that it gets worst…"

Michelle stood to her feet, ignoring Layla's worries. "Layla, would you like some dessert?"

Layla glanced up from her plate, seeing Michelle bring out two pans of desserts. She couldn't make out what were in the pans. The other girls surrounded the table.

"The bride-to-be gets the first slice of cake." Michelle cut her a piece, stepping aside to give Layla some room.

Taking one look at the cake, Layla stopped herself before getting a piece. "Really, a penis cake, too?"

Everyone snickered at the British beauty's reaction. The cake itself looked liked male genital and to top it off, Michelle added white icing. To add insult to injury -per se-, she made sure that Layla got the tip end of the cake. Layla didn't even let it bother her, figuring that she might as well take it in stride.

She also put a few corset-shaped cookies out, seemingly being the only food item that wasn't filthy; they looked rather cute actually.

While Layla, Michelle and Kaitlyn had a piece of cake or a few cookies, Eve and Kelly along with other girls enjoyed some pink lemonade margaritas prepared by Alicia and Naomi.

"What other forms of entertainment can we expect tonight, Michelle? Did you get a stripper?" Kelly inquired, smirking.

"I'm not saying." Michelle smiled. Layla didn't say much to about a male stripper. Her friends knew she protested it, so objecting the stripper wouldn't be important.

"Can we at least play a game?"

Layla mumbled lowly, sitting on the small couch in the corner. She knew a starting a game would only lead to trouble with her friends.

"It's funny you mentioned a game because Layla," Michelle paused, turning to look at her. "The girls and I asked Dean a few questions a week or so ago…"

"What did you ask him?" Layla shot up in her seat. Knowing Michelle and the rest of the girls, they probably interrogated the hell out of Dean.

"Don't worry; we didn't grill him too much. He willingly answered most of the questions. However, those exact questions we asked him, we're going to ask you. If you get the question right, all of us have to take a shot. You get the question wrong - you take a shot.

Layla rubbed her temples in frustration. "Do I have a choice in this?"

"Nope." Kelly smiled proudly. "But before we start," The blonde beauty stood to her feet and made her way to Michelle's television screen and pressed the play button.

"What's this?"

"We had Dean record something special for you. I figured she should play it now before we start the game."

Layla sat in wait for the recording to start. She smiled when Dean's face appeared on the screen. At first, there seemed to be an annoyed look on his face. It was the same look Layla had had on her face most of the afternoon.

"_Hey babe, you're aggravating friends decided to shove this camera in my face. Yep, just thought I'd tell you I'm being forced against my will here." Dean displayed a fake smile, looking up at Kelly who held the camera._

"_I hope you're having a good time at your bachelorette party no matter how much you wish you weren't there."_

The room erupted in aw as a warm blush settled in on Layla's cheeks.

"_Also, I want to apologize for the questions that they asked me and that they are going to make you answer. Don't worry; it was just as awkward for me as it will be for you. Before I go, just want to say that I love you and miss you. I'll see you again at the altar, baby girl."_

"For someone who is appears so callous, Dean is such a sweetie." Kelly held her hand to her mouth, a wide grin gracing her gorgeous features.

"Don't tell him that to his face." Kaitlyn advised, patting Kelly on the shoulder. "Let's start this game now shall we, I want to see Layla take a few shots."

"That's assuming I'll get any questions wrong which I won't."

Eve handed Michelle some cards with each question written on the front and the answers on the back. Michelle smiled as she picked up the first one, turning her attention to Layla. "Okay, first question is how did you and Dean meet?"

Layla snickered at the easiness of the query. "He approached me at a nightclub in Miami."

Michelle held up a shot in her hand, signaling the other women to do the same. With that, they threw it back, swallowing the warm liquid.

"On to the next question then," Alicia smiled, holding a card of her own. "What is his favorite thing about you?"

That one made her think . She went into deep thought, her eyes staring at the hardwood flooring. "Um, I'm not sure…maybe my niceness."

Michelle, Kaitlyn, Eve, Kelly, Alicia and Naomi downed another shot as Layla got another question right.

Some of the other questions ranged from first date to first kiss. Though it had been a rarity, she missed a few inquires resulting in her gulping down a shot or two.

"Okay, I have a question." Naomi smirked, secretly hoping that her British friend wouldn't be able to answer her question. "What did Dean say was his favorite sexual position and why?"

"I'm not answering that." Layla said. Her sexual escapades weren't her friends' business. Even if a bachelorette party was the time to divulge into dirty secrets, Layla wouldn't do it.

"Come on Layla, don't be a scaredy-cat. We're all adults here; there's nothing we don't know. Tell us because if you don't, you have to take another shot." Alicia playfully teased.

Layla covered her eyes, shielding herself from her friends who awaited her answer. "He likes doggy-style because of the angle…plus, he says it allows him to go deeper…"

The girls laughed much to Layla's discomfort. Naomi snickered, still trying to keep her composure. "That's actually not what he said. Dean confessed that he enjoys 69 for well, obvious reasons."

Layla remained mute, but downed a shot as planned.

"What did he say was the most attractive thing about you and what is his favorite body part of yours?" Inquired Michelle.

"Uh, the most attractive thing about me…maybe my smile and his favorite body part, uh perhaps my breast..."

"The first half of that question was right, but his favorite body parts of yours are your legs. So, I guess you can take half a shot."

Layla did as she was told, drinking some of the alcoholic drink but leaving the other half for another question.

Eve took a card from the stack. "Most amount of times you and Dean have had sex in one day."

Layla answered, followed by an eye roll. "Three, I think."

"According to Dean, it's four." Eve grinned, watching Layla drink the other half of the shot. "Someone must have been awfully horny that day."

"I won't even dignify that statement."

"We have one last question for you Layla." Kelly read the query off the card almost squealing at the cuteness. "When did Dean say he knew he was going to marry you?"

"All of you know that when Dean and I first got together, marriage wasn't even a topic of discussion. His proposal was a complete surprise in itself, so I honestly can't answer that one."

"Actually, we filmed him answering this one, so since you don't know, we'll let your soon-to-be husband tell you." Kelly smiled, taking a seat next to the TV and pressing play.

"_When did I know I was going to marry her…uh," A genuine smile graced his face as he thought on his response. "I think it was after I fell in love with her. You know of my track record; I was a player. Players usually didn't fall in love. However, Layla was different. Once I knew I was in love with her, I knew I didn't want to lose her. She was way too special, way too important to me - more than just some random woman I met in a nightclub. So once I fell for her, I started saving for a ring because I knew I wanted to make her my wife."_

Kelly being more emotional than the other girls got teary eyed. The others couldn't help but squeal too. "I won't even make you drink a shot because that was just too damn cute."

"Wait, does he know you filmed him answering that?"

"No, and don't tell him we did or that we cooed over it." Kelly said, wiping a falling tear with a tissue.

A smile graced Layla's lips once again causing a warm blush to form on her cheeks. Dean rarely showed any emotion around others. Compassion wasn't in his vocabulary. The only time he showed a romantic side was when he was with Layla. To see him like this in front of her friends was really sweet.

"I swear you and Dean are so adorable together." Alicia cooed.

"Okay ladies," Michelle drew the girls' attention to her. "let's stop cooing over Dean and his cuteness and give our gorgeous bride-to-be her gifts before the last surprise arrives."

"What surprise?"

"I already said I'm not telling," Michelle voiced, standing to her feet and going to retrieve the gifts. "you'll have to wait and find out ."

Layla watched as her married friend brought in a bunch of bags into the room and sat them in front of her. There were a lot more bags than she anticipated. She figured each girl would get her something, but there were more gifts than bridesmaids. "Why are there so many presents - did I get more than one gift from each one of you?"

"Actually I had some of your wedding guest send their gifts to me so I could give them to you. Also, some of the boys got you something."

"Did you have to convince the guys to buy me stuff?"

"I have to admit I insisted that Jimmy and Jey get you something when I bought your gift. They didn't mind though." Naomi chimed in.

"Just open the gifts, Lay." Kelly handed Layla her present first.

Layla ruffled through the gift bag, pulling out a nicely wrapped box. Layla didn't want to mess up the packaging so she took her time opening it. Once she took the covering off, she opened the box to see the object Kelly purchased. "Kelly, you seriously bought me this."

"What, I thought you would really like it. I figured Dean could put it to use as well." She commented, earning a few whistles from the other girls.

"I can assure you Dean won't put this to use on me."

Kaitlyn decided to chime in. "Layla, be reasonable. You could use it when Dean's away at work or something and you need to relief some…you know…stress."

"Oh my goodness," Layla's cheeks turned a bright red. She should have expected this from Kelly, but she, of course, hoped that her blonde headed friend would be a bit more conventional with her present. "And why wouldn't Dean enjoy it? He could watch you -"

"No!" Layla cut her off, stopping the giggles coming from the other girls. Layla's head hung low, not looking at her friends. "Dean won't like it because he doesn't want anyone besides him with me romantically."

"Wait," Eve cut in, straightening herself up from her seated position. "He won't let you enjoy yourself because he's insecure?"

"He's not insecure for one and it isn't that he won't let me. I can do it myself, but he doesn't like the idea of another object doing it for me." She explained, not feeling comfortable. "Can we just move to another gift now? Thank you, Kells - really I appreciate it, but I don't think I'll be putting this to use anytime soon."

Layla placed Kelly's gift back in its bag. She opened a few others including some from the guys. Naomi's boyfriend Jimmy -along with his brother Jey- wasn't too original with their gift choice of his and hers towels. Drew bought her a collection of picture frames while Seth - who didn't drink too much - gave her a girls' night out flask. He added a bit of humor by attaching a note, stating _'for those nights where he works your last nerve and you need a drink.' _Roman got her a martini glass set.

The next gift she opened was the camisole Eve purchased a few days earlier. She also received a pajama set from Alicia and a lace lingerie set from Naomi. Kaitlyn bought her a really nice tote bag. Once all the other presents were opened, Layla thanked everyone for their contribution and the gifts they'd given her.

"Now that you've received all of your presents, I have one more surprise for you. The girls and I thought that you deserve to have a little treat before you settled down."

"Did you give yourself this same treat before you and Drew got married?" Layla asked Michelle, noticing the hint of mischief in her friend's voice.

A smirked pulled at Michelle's lips. "I dabbled in it a bit. Now, just sit back, relax and enjoy."

Naomi and Alicia forced Layla to sit in a steel chair that Michelle had placed in the middle of the living room floor. Michelle dimmed the lights in the room as the other women sat in wait. Layla already knew what was about to happen.

Then there came the music. The beat started off rather low then slowing began to build. Right as the music paused the dimmed lights completely went out. The beat soon started again, the lights came back on and there stood in front of her was a man scantily dressed.

As Layla looked around, she noticed her friends had seemingly pulled out their life savings to throw at complete stranger.

Layla did her best to get into it, but the girls were a lot more excited than she was.

The girls went frantic when he picked up Layla from her seated position, wrapping her smooth legs around his waist. He laid her down on the table that once had food placed upon it. Layla covered her face, blushing. The younger man thrust his hips towards her.

Her friends squealed at the sensual act while Layla found it quite embarrassing.

The male stripper continued similar erotic acts until the music stopped. When he finished, Layla sat up and pushed herself off the table. She straightened out her clothing and her hair while he excused himself to redress.

"He was so hot!" Kelly cried out, a bright beam on her face. "I wonder if he has a girlfriend…"

"I'm sure you're going to ask him." Eve commented with an eye roll.

"Hi, excuse me nice sir," Kaitlyn noticed him reappear and greeted him. "What's your name?"

He displayed a bright smile, looking over at the Texas native. "Brent, and yours?"

"I'm Kaitlyn and this is my really pretty and single friend, Kelly." Brent shook Kaitlyn's out stuck hand. He took Kelly's hand into his and kissed the back of it, smirking at her. Kelly blushed, her grey eyes making contact with his ocean blue ones.

Eve watched her co-worker flirt with the young man. She knew Kelly was really flirtatious, but Eve didn't think it was proper to do so with someone of the man's profession. That was just asking for trouble in her mind.

"Do you think they'll hit it off?" Layla asked, bringing Eve out of her thoughts.

"I hope not. It isn't professional."

Layla snickered. "It isn't professional like to flirt with a man you find attractive?"

"I meant flirting with a male stripper. He'll only hurt her."

Layla looked back at the two together. The London native didn't mind the stripper that Michelle hired for her entertainment talking up her friend. He had done his job, so talking to the other girls did no harm. "It's just harmless flirting. She'll be fine."

Taking her eyes away from her friend, her phone flashed. She checked it and saw a text from Dean.

'_How's your party, babe?' Ambrose._

She replied. _'It's great. I must say I love my friends for putting it all together, but they're ridiculous. 'Chelle hired a stripper…' Layla._

'_Do I have to hurt this stripper for touching my beautiful fiancée?' Ambrose._

_'No, he's busy flirting with Kelly. I didn't find him very attractive anyways. I would've preferred you. Ugh, I have to go one of the girls are calling.'_

'_Okay, Love you, sweetheart.' Ambrose._

Layla sent her last reply before she Kelly interrupted her. "Lay, didn't you have fun?"

"It was an interesting experience to say the least. What about you, did you and Brent hit it off?"

Kelly grinned. "He was really nice, but I don't think he's my type. You know I love bad boys." Kelly quickly changed the subject of their conversation. "I can't wait until you're wedding."

"Why does it seem that you're more excited than I am?"

She shook her head. "I'm not. It's just I really adore your relationship with Dean. For such an unlikely pairing, you two are incredibly cute together. I hope to have a relationship like yours one day."

Layla felt flattered. She pushed a strain of hair behind her ear before she responded. "Thanks, but I'm sure you're going to find that special guy that makes you feel just as good as Dean makes me feel. You just have to be patient."

Kelly half-smiled before rejoining the girls in the living room. Layla took a moment to admire the engagement ring on her left ring finger. She played with it for a second. In a few days, she would be Mrs. Ambrose. She was truly happy. Her life was going in the right direction, and she couldn't wait to live the rest of it with Dean.

* * *

_I'm sorry this chapter was so long; however, the next one will probably be around the same length. I appreciate the reviews on the last update, and I hope you enjoyed this one._


	5. The Last Hurrah

**The House of Justice**

* * *

_The Last Hurrah_

* * *

"_Tonight is going to be the best night of your life, I promise."_

That wasn't the first time he had heard that phrase. In fact, Seth assured this statement all week, claiming that it would be a night he would never forget. Knowing Roman and Seth, Dean was certain that they would make this night memorable. He just hoped that it would be memorable in a good way.

Unlike his bride-to-be, his bachelor party was an event he surprisingly looked forward to. It wasn't because he anticipated what his friends had planned, but because the sooner it started, the quicker it could be over.

"Dean-o," He heard his named called out. From the tone of voice, he knew it was Seth. "Come on man. The car's here and Ro and I are waiting on you."

He gave Seth's attire an once-over. The younger man wore a pair of denim jeans and a button-up jacket over a _Glamour Kills _t-shirt. His friend's fashion statement was rather typical of him; it was nothing new.

Dean's get up was casual as well, but he spiffed up a bit, tucking his white collared shirt into his slacks. He even took his time to get his dress shoes polished up. After all, he only planed on being a bachelor once. If tonight was truly his last night of being a 'free man', he wanted to do it the right way.

"I'm ready. Don't rush me, asshole." Dean remarked, running his hand over his slicked back hair.

"You're the asshole…" Seth mumbled under his breath. Dean cut the lights out and locked the doors to his and Layla's home as he exited. Trailing behind Seth, they soon stepped into the back of the limo that the boys had arranged to carry them to their destination.

"It's about damn time. You were taking forever in there. You aren't even officially married yet and already you're acting like a woman." Roman commented upon seeing his friend sit down opposite him. Dean rolled his eyes, brushing Roman's words off his shoulder. He greeted Roman's cousins, Jimmy and Jey, who sat next to him.

"Jealousy is an ugly color on you Ro." A tight smirk pulled at his lips. "I know you wish you had a woman like Layla in your life. Don't worry your big Samoan head though. Some crazed woman will fall for you one day. When she does, I'll feel incredibly sorry for her -"

"Ha ha, you're a fucking comedian." Jimmy and Jey got a good chuckle out of Dean's comments much to Roman's dismay, but he ignored them. "I'm just fine being a single man. I can talk to any woman I want. You, on the hand, are officially a one-woman man. Enjoy your newly wed life."

Dean noted the sarcasm in the big man's voice. Obviously, he and Seth had spent too much time together. The younger man's child-like antics were rubbing off on the mature man of the trio.

"You've hung out with this one too much, huh?" Dean asked, directing his question towards Seth.

"This one," Seth pointed to himself, a fake smile on his face. "has a damn name. And why yes, we've spent time together at the gym - that place you use to go to before you decided to get down on one knee."

"I still go to the gym - "

"Not as much as you use to, it's been at least a good week since your last gym visit." Jimmy intervened on the conversation.

Dean shook his head. "You're wrong."

"He's right. The last trip Seth and I made to the gym - you didn't go to. When I called you, you said that you were taking Layla shopping. Why you were doing that I have no idea…"

"Excuse me for wanting to shower my woman with gifts."

"You've just changed, Dean. Settling down has made you soft." Seth insisted, leaning back into the plush seats. The other men seemed to agree with him, nodding in confirmation.

"I'm the same Dean today as I was yesterday just a more mature version, getting married does that. You'll see what I mean when it happens to you. Jimmy knows what I mean. How is Naomi, by the way?"

"She's good; we're good, but unlike Naomi and I, we don't plan on having a ceremony anytime soon."

Seth sent a thumbs-up in his direction. "Great choice."

"Seth, shut the hell up." Dean bluntly said. Seth didn't have the opportunity to retaliate as the stretch limp pulled up to a large penthouse. As the men stepped out, Dean took in the sight of it. He expected the guys to do something over the top instead of doing something simple, but this was more than Dean was expecting.

The penthouse alone lit up the night sky. Loud, blaring music could be heard as they traveled from the lobby area downstairs to the top floor by elevator. The commotion of bodies interacting with one another came into view once the doors slid open and they ventured in.

The room was crowded, filled with dancing, drunk/tipsy people. Dean scanned the room for familiar faces. He wasn't too much of a sociable person. Beside Roman and Seth, there were only a handful people he considered friends . However, he could tell that the boys didn't take that into consideration when planning this event.

Scattered all over the living area, where people he didn't know. Strange, random looking men along with scantily dressed women gathered around Roman's home. Dean didn't know who in the hell half of those people even were. "Ro, who the hell are these people?"

"Friends," He replied dryly, pushing through the large masses of people and making his way to the open bar on the other side of the room.

"Whose friends because they sure in the hell aren't mine." Dean unwillingly took a seat next to Seth who had a sly smirk on his face, patting the stool next to him.

"Here's to our man of the hour. How does it feel?"

Dean got himself comfortable, looking up at the familiar face. Her curly blonde locks fell at her waist. She wore a tight, black dress, accentuating her curvy figure. Dean eyed her for a minute before replying. "Summer, how did Roman convince you to service this event? He paying you?"

Summer chuckled, leaning against the counter. "He came to me and said he needed a pretty girl to serve drinks and here I am."

Dean scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I highly doubt he said that…"

Summer threw a punch at his bicep in response, sticking her tongue out at him. Seth got a good chuckle out of their interaction, earning a glare from Seth. Roman shook his head at them.

"Summer, ignore this asshole." His eyes cut over at Dean to see another glare shot in his direction. "I think you're pretty."

She giggled, a smile appearing on her face. "Thank you, Seth. Here," She placed a cold beer in front of him and popped it open. "Have the first drink of the night."

"I'm the man of the night. I should have the first cold one."

"Maybe, but you're also an ass." Summer flipped some of her blonde lock behind her shoulder, earning a sneer from Dean. He looked over at Roman who seemed amused by their conversation. "Next time, get better help."

"You know these two always go at each other's throats when they're in the same room with one another." Seth mentioned, taking a sip of the cool liquid. "Were you trying to start something, Ro?"

Roman shrugged nonchalantly. "I figured they could act like adults in an adult setting - guess I was wrong."

"You damn right you were wrong…"

"Dean-O!"

Looking up, he received a welcome from a close friend of his and someone he very much respected. His name was Phil, but he had adopted the name Punk. Punk bellowed his name as he walked into the crowded room, catching the attention of many. "Punk, I see you're making a grand entrance."

"Just wanted to make my presence felt." He replied simply, sitting down next to him. "Hey, Summer, do you got a Pepsi back there for me?"

"One cup of Pepsi on the rocks coming up."

Dean rolled his eyes, glancing back at the blonde headed woman. "You could've just said yes and fixed the drink. You're not an actual bartender; no need to try to sound like one."

"Dean, calm your shit." Seth bellowed, smacking the older man on his shoulder. Dean didn't bother to reply or give him an evil glare. He thought it would be best to just ignore him. Summer walked back to the counter, Punk's soda in hand. "Here you go," She smiled.

"Thanks toots," he gave her black dress a once over. "looking good by the way."

"Why are you lying to her?" Dean inquired, chuckling.

Summer gave him a good smack on the back of his head. The hit messed up his slicked back hair slightly. "I'm tired of you guys hitting me. I'm the man of the hour; you should show me some respect."

"Stop being a jackass and maybe I'll give you some respect." Summer looked rather stern as she replied back to Dean.

"Forget her," Dean's stomach began to rumble. It was late in the evening and he truly hadn't had a decent meal all day. His eyes soon spotted the buffet table set up on the other side of the room. He sighed, standing up.

"What's the problem?" Seth asked.

"You and Roman set the food up on the other side of the room. I have to make my way through a shit-load of strangers to just get something to eat."

Dean received an eye roll from Seth, which was ignored by him and Roman. "I know you don't like crowds and shit man, but you should've known we'd make this big when Seth and I planned this."

"I didn't think you would take it this far. I'm well aware that you wanted to make this day the most ridiculous occasion ever, but I didn't think your minds were this evil. After all, I am the eccentric one."

"Thanks for rubbing your negative ways off on us. Much appreciated, asshole." Sarcasm dripped from his lips as he smiled brightly. Dean contemplated smacking Seth one good time, but decided against it last minute. Dean quickly made his way through the bodies, pushing by a few drunk people. As he made his way over, he bummed into another friend of his, Corey Graves.

"Graves, how's it going man?" Dean asked.

"I've been good, man. But how about you, the soon-to-be marriage life treating you well?"

Dean chuckled, fixing his own drink. He refused to bother Summer about making him one. "In all honesty man, I would've never thought I could be in love with someone. A feeling like that wasn't even possible in my mind a few years ago, but Layla…"

"She's special, huh?"

A genuine smiled tugged at Dean's lips. "Very," he replied. "Shit, maybe I am becoming soft."

"Nah, not soft. Dean Ambrose will always be hard ass. You're just letting someone break that nutshell of yours."

"Well, I'm glad she's the one I let break it." A genuine smile graced his features again. Thoughts of his soon-to-be wife were interrupted as he heard a clinging noise. He turned to see Seth tapping a spoon against his drink class.

"Can I get everyone's attention, please?"

"As you all know, my good old' buddy, Dean Ambrose, over there will be tying the knot tomorrow to his gorgeous fiancée Layla. I know I was in disbelief when I heard he had proposed too."

Seth continued as Dean rolled his eyes. "But I feel since it is his last night as a free man, we need to seen Dean-o off in style with a few gag gifts."

Dean then found himself being pushed, one of Roman's friend - Rosa Mendes - moving him so that he was positioned in the center of the room, being forced down into a chair.

He sighed, preparing himself for the potential horrendous amounts of embarrassment that his friend were about to embark on him.

"I want to give him my gift first." Summer piped up. Dean scoffed silently at her, his eyebrows raising slightly as she pranced over to him with a small gift box in her hands. Her manicured finger tapped the wrapped gift box before placing it in his lap. "You're welcome, jackass."

"Thank you, bright ass ray of sunshine," Dean chuckled at himself when he saw the look on Summer's face. He had to admit he thought the come back was rather clever.

Summer must have thought so too because her mouth dropped before she stomped off in the opposite direction. He undid the sparkly ribbon she had put on it and took of the top. It didn't take long for him to unwrap the wrapping paper around it. "Ha, ha, ha, nice…condoms. I was expecting that." He put them down beside the chair. "I'll put these to use very, very soon." Dean smirked.

A few more women that Roman and Seth invited came up to him with presents. Dean had no idea who they were, but they got him something, so he appreciated it. Another friend of his, Justin Gabriel, gave him a pack of flavor condoms as a gag gift. Dean took it all in stride.

The next present he opened was a bit bigger. Immediately knew that it wasn't condoms.

"Ro, dude, what the hell kind of gift did you get me?" Asked Dean, still ripping away at the gift wrap.

Finally, the gift wrap and ribbon was on the floor. He looked at the box carefully. This gift was quite different from what he expected. "You bought me a camcorder? You must have spent a good bit of money on this."

"Well, it cost a lot more than condoms did, that's for sure. But yeah, I thought you and Layla could put it to use when you two wanted to get freaky."

"Ah," He chuckled, giving him a thumbs up. "If she's into it, it'll definitely be used, my friend."

Corey Graves along with his other guy friends like Jimmy and Jey, Drew McIntyre, Heath Slater, and Punk and Kofi brought him a gift. The last person to present him with a gag gift was Seth.

"What kind of fucked up shit did you buy me, two-toned?" Dean sat back in the chair. By now, gifts crowded around his feet. Most of them consisted of condoms and bottles of lubricant. Seth smiled at Dean as the threw his gift at his chest.

Dean make quick work of opening it. The Ohio native's eyes widen at the sight of Seth's present. He pulled out a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs. "Did you actually buy these yourself or did you get Kaitlyn to buy them for you?"

"Unlike you, I have balls, so I went into a shop and bought them myself. I told the woman at the counter it was for my soon-to-be married friend. She thought it was a nice idea and very brave and manly of me to buy them."

"Oh, so you're manly, since when?"

"Ha!" Seth laughed directly in his face before walking back in the opposite direction.

Dean collected his items and one of his friends volunteered to move them to a back room. He started to stand before having his shoulder pushed on, forcing him back down in the chair. He looked up to see Seth standing behind him, one of his hands clamping his shoulder.

"Not so fast there, Dean-O, the party's just getting started, buddy old' pal."

Dean groaned, running his callous hands over his face. "What now?"

"Roman and I wanted to give you a going away present. Something that all men should and usually have on their last night as a free man. After you marry, Layla probably won't let you even look at another woman, am I right?"

"Get to your point, Rollins."

"I'll take that as a no." A laugh erupted from the crowd gathered around the room. "Let alone a half-naked woman…but Reigns and I wanted to waive that rule. We went on a hunt for the hottest women in Miami. I'd like to think we did a pretty good damn job picking them too." Seth kneeled down next to Dean, patting his back. "Enjoy this rather generous offering, my friend."

Seth moved off to the side, joining the other party-goes. He lowered the lights in the room and turned on some music. Dean already knew what Seth was doing. He would be lying if he said he objected it.

Soon, he felt a set of hands run across his shoulder. Then another pair down his arms. Then another down his left and right thighs. Three pairs of hands? Seth and Roman must have went all out. He expected one stripper, but there had to be at least three.

The lights came up and Dean's cold blue eyes caught those of the three women in front of him. In 24 hours, he would be a married man. He only had eyes for Layla anyways, but even he'd admit that these women were gorgeous.

"What's your name big boy?" The blonde headed one asked him. She took the liberty of sitting on lab, her manicured fingers running through his messy hair.

He looked over her curvy figure. Her eyes were breathing taking, a beautiful aquamarine color. Her dirty blonde tresses fell down to her waist. She was fair-skinned, not too pale, but not too tan either. Dean noticed her legs first as they lay crossed over his jean clad ones. They were long and soft. His thoughts were soon interrupted when he felt her fingers dance down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt.

Dean cleared his throat, his eyes locking with hers once more. "Dean…"

"Dean. I like that name." She smirked. "Like what you see baby?"

"I think he loves what he sees, Desire." The raven haired women behind Dean spoke up. A seductively smirk clung to her pink, glossy lips. Her eyes resembled a white opal stone. With caramel colored skinned, she looked like a female version of Roman. Her hair even resembled his with its glossiness and its length. The black locks traveled passed her bust, lying over a gold bikini top.

So her name was Desire. Just from seeing this woman once, he could see why she had been given this name. "So is that your real name?" Dean eyed her curiously.

Desire smiled at Dean, running a single finger down his bare chest. "What do you think, baby? Do I look desirable?" She winked.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, giving her another once over. The old Dean would have jumped to say yes, but this time, he thought on his feet. "Do I?" He turned the tables on her. If she wanted to flirt, he would play along with her.

Desire switched her place so that she now straddled his lap. Her eyes look up at another one of the dancer. "Oh Carmen, this one's real talkative." She smiled up at a brunette beauty on his right side. He knew just from looking at her that she was Seth's pick. With irises like topaz and tanned skin, she looked to be what Seth would classify as 'his type'.

"You most certainly are desirable, Dean. Your wife is one lucky woman, but I think I want to steal you away for the time being."

The raven-haired beauty named Brooklyn seductively danced over to Roman, bringing her left leg up around his waist, balancing herself on her right leg. Her eyes danced with his as her arms traveled around his neck. Roman's large hands gripped her hips when she turned around. Her mini skirt clad bottom grazing his crotch.

This woman was making it real hard for him to contain himself.

Carmen danced over to Seth, a sly smirk on her face. Her fingers ran through his two toned hair. "Nice hair, babe."

"Thank you beautiful, I like yours too." He pushed a stray strain behind her ear. She took his hand in hers. He spun her around, her back now faced him. Her hips swayed back and forth a bit before she moved behind him. Her hands wrapped around his waist, feeling his toned abs under his thin shirt. She leaned forward, whispering in his ear. "You have way too many clothes on, babe. I'm almost offended."

"I could say the same about you." He replied back.

Carmen smiled at his flirtatiousness before moving back to the center of the room with Desire and Brooklyn. They danced around Dean, every so often touching him. Desire played with him a little more. Her lips grazed his earlobe at one point.

Then pieces of clothing fell to the floor.

They stripped down to their last layer of clothing. The other girls went around the room, entertaining the other men there as well. Desire stuck to Dean most of the time, taking a liking to the Cincinnati native.

Dean attempted to play along, but made sure not to touch her.

Once the show was over and dollar bills lay all over the hardwood floors, the dancers took a break. Summer had treated them to drinks. Carmen and Brooklyn talked to a few guys who were seemed desperate for attention before Seth and Roman joined them.

After downing a shot or two, Desire went back over to Dean. "Did you enjoy your present tonight?"

"I did, but it would have been better if it had been just for me instead of my friends too." He playfully joked.

"I take it you don't like sharing." Dean shook his head, taking in her appearance again. More skin was on display for him now. She had on a metallic bra with black lining. It wasn't much of a bra, however. The padding only covered her nipples. The matching metallic g-strip only covering her most intimate area. If Layla knew of the what the women would be wearing, she surely would have protested them being there or at least near him.

"Well, I don't like sharing either. Since it seems you want me to yourself, I'd be happy to oblige."

Dean's eyes rose. "Really?"

"Really," she took his hand and led him down a hallway. She found an empty bedroom at the end of the hall. Once inside, she pushed Dean down on the couch that was against the wall.

Back in the other room where the party was taking place, Brooklyn had joined Roman at the bar. "Hi handsome,"

"Hey beautiful," She blushed slightly, moving a few strains of her hair out the way. "Brooklyn, is it?"

"Yes sir," She stood up from the bar stool she had once sat on, now standing in front of him. "did you enjoy our performance earlier?"

"I most certainly did. I liked you the most though." He took a sip of his drinking, swallowing the warm beverage before giving her a once over. "Curves in all the right places, I see."

"Oh aren't we a charmer, Mr. Reigns," She took a step on the bolder side, taking the glass from him. Her lips took a seductive sip of his drink from the other side of the glass. Roman found this gesture to be rather intoxicating. His attraction to her was increasing.

"I'm guessing you get this a lot, but is your name Brooklyn because you were born there?"

It wasn't the first time she had been asked that, no. When men asked her, they used it as a 'pick-up' line of some sorts. Those same men were usually drunk off their rocker or too much of a pervert to even care about having a decent conversation with her. Roman, however, was a charmer. She could see that. She found it rather cute the way he had asked her.

"No, I'm actually from Florida. Pensacola to be exact."

"Really, me too, what arena?"

"The Gulf Breeze area, but I've recently relocated to downtown Pensacola, but I must say, I do miss the beach."

"Yeah, when you grow up right there on the beach, the water is like a second home. When I was younger, I couldn't go a minute without being on a surfboard."

"It's funny you say that. I could never get a hold of surfboarding. I did every other water sport. I swam, scuba dived, I even did water rafting. Surfing just was never my thing."

Roman by now had his drink back. He finished it off before sitting the empty glass back on the counter. "I still go out on the water now and then, I could teach you."

"Whenever I'm in the area again, I may have to take you up on that offer." She smirked. By now, the distance between the two had been closed. Her eyes pierced into his. "By the way, this is a gorgeous penthouse you have here." She spoke, breaking the lingering silence.

"Want a tour of the place?"

"If you don't mind…"

The Pensacola native held his hand out to her. Her smaller one fit perfectly into his. "It would be my pleasure."

* * *

"Do I sense some nervousness?"

Desire asked as she sat next to him on the couch. Her long, soft legs once again lay across his. Dean kept his hands to himself as he watched her movements. It were the small things that caught his attention, like the small smirk on her face or the way her fingers played with his.

She moved herself so that she straddled him. "So what's her name, your fiancée?"

"Layla." He simply replied, not really looking at her.

"She's really special I'm guessing?" Carefully, she asked. Her arms wrapped around his neck, teasing the hair on the nape of his neck. Dean flinched from the touch.

"Very,"

"Well, she's very lucky to have such a handsome man like yourself to wake up to every morning. I almost envy her."

She leaned in her lips grazed his earlobe, her right hand running down his chest. She grind herself against Dean's knee, purring into his ear in a cat-like essence. Dean closed his eyes. This woman was rather tempting, and she was making it hard to deny her. But Dean wouldn't do anything stupid. He knew what the provocative woman was doing. She played a nice game, but Dean refused to play along.

"Dean…" She moaned in his ears, her lips brushing against his neck. Dean moved his neck a bit, nudging her away from him. Desire looked thrown off. She had never been rejected by a man, married or un-married. Her advances were always welcomed.

"Why do you look so surprised?" He asked, his question seeming a bit cold. "I am a married man."

"You aren't married yet…"

"I will be tomorrow." Dean retorted. "I understand its your job to be provocative. The old me would have been glad to go along with all of this. Hell, the old me would have had you on yours knees right about now. But I've matured since then. Sure, you're a pretty girl, beautiful even. But my wife," Dean paused, biting his lip. "She's drop dead gorgeous and she's the only woman for me."

Desire looked at Dean in astonishment. Quickly, she stood to her feet. She didn't say anything to him. She gathered her things and made a quick exit. Dean sighed once the alluring woman removed herself from his presence. It was hard for him to turn her away the way he. But then again, he was proud of himself.

A vibration from his jean pocket pulled him away from his thoughts. Pulling the device out of his pocket, he noticed he had a missed called.

_My girl (1)_ - it read.

Smiling, he re-dialed the number. Upon hearing her voice, he smiled again. "You rang beautiful?"

"_Having a fun time at your party?"  
_

Dean emerged from the back room after pulling his signature leather jacket back on his body. It seemed as if Desire and the other two girls had left as he didn't see them hanging around anywhere. Most of the partygoers had left too, only a few familiar bodies were still there.

"It was quite interesting to say the least. I'll never let Roman and Seth plan anything else for me."

He heard her sweet laugh on the other line before she replied, _"I'm sure they were just putting your best interest at heart, babe."_

"Or their own…"

"_Be nice. They are in the wedding, remember? You don't want them leaving you high and dry a day before the big ceremony."_

"I'm not too worried about them doing that." A short pause brought their conversation to a halt. The wedding was tomorrow. It seemed like it was almost seven months ago that he proposed to Layla. Now tomorrow, she would be Mrs. Dean Ambrose.

"_You okay, babe?"_

"I'm good…amazing even. I'll be a married man tomorrow afternoon."

"_I'll be a married woman tomorrow afternoon. It's all happening rather quickly, huh?"_

"Yeah, but I honestly couldn't be any happier, babe." Dean was too deep in conversation to notice his friends calling him over. He held up his finger, letting them know that he'd be over in a minute. "Babe, I'll see you at the altar tomorrow. Have a good night's rest, sweetheart."

"_I'll meet you there, baby. Sweet dreams."_

* * *

_Sorry it took so long to get this up. Since school has started back, I haven't had time to even think about what I wanted to do for this chapter. But here it is, long as ever. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to get chapter six up soon as possible.  
_


End file.
